leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Lux/@comment-27033354-20150930193749/@comment-25172943-20151003112355
@Jarec, basically Xerath is shit , but no , his stuff isn't harder to hit with and his ulti has more range. (its still worse tho but hes not cute so fk him) also his skills are not harder to hit and you don't "use lux's skills for one purpose" yeah, you must be one of these people that blow up their E while its still flying to its direction instead keeping it as long as you can for the slowing effect and blowing it up when they are on the edge, you can use every single lux skill as a zoning skill while xerath isn't the same. Its much easier to play xerath and hes way more straightforward, aim at the enemy with your 3 sec cd skill, with more range, shoot. Stop trying to over-complicate simple things Im serious when i tell you that Lux isn't picked only because pro-gamers can't play her for real and see her strengths, have you watched them stream? For example froggen (who was considered the best eu mid laner for years) plays lux with MR runes (thats so dumb considering their gold cost is 220 or so and that you need athene as lux and can get first item cloak anyway, 12 mr does jack shit for you while 15% cdr allows you to get so much better item path) and builds mejai in every single game, which is why he has 50% win rate on Lux cus he just gambles it away. he is good but his decision making on lux is insanely fucking horrible, he relies so hard on jungle and he can't play her. If you can play lux and you get the amount of jungle support he does, its easy to get out of control with her if you're relatively good, which from what i saw he is not (at lux at least). Lux needs either blue buffs or tear+morello or athene first and then luden because its way too good for her (and makes farming much easier and faster, easy to get 10 per minute even for me in games that arent complete bloodbaths/mid is swarmed wit hpeople) and then almost always deathcap instead voidstaff (which is what he gets) because voidstaff is for killing front lane/tanks , which you already screw as lux because Q /E (without blowing it up) is too good against them and with 40% CDR(Which he doesnt have cuz he has no clue) you can literally keep them crippled forever , plus their enemy's front lane does low dmg so your shield is even higher. So if you go deathcap 3rd you can easily Q+R their ADC (E not even needed mostly) or their APC and as lux thats what you wanna do, fish for their animation locks and snipe them while they are hitting your own front lane. Even if you don't kill em(altho your ulti and one skill is usually enough if they dont have mr item) you will force them out of the fight and win it. I just hate the amount of bad publicity froggen gives to Lux with the way he plays her and if you ever get to approach him, he would just say something sarcastic or ironic like "im bad thats why" instead actually try to consider your point. And anyway , hes not the only pro-gamer thats like this. you have to understand that in the end pro gamers aren't godly and that they often get outplayed by random people in challenger, they only got lucky enough to get a team and their skill is mostly from coordinating with team not individually or from playing a champion (Most of the time). Also like ive said a million times, on this page especially, pro gamers like easy and forgiving champs in challenger (like any champ with escape and mobility) so they can derp around. Tl;dr, bottom lane, if you have friends get them to play some champ with guaranteed CC so you can follow up, make them flash onto enemy adc/apc and follow it up, have 100% win rate and look better than everyone else, except maybe Ahri but she isn't as strong as Lux when both played to the limit.